The SOCIOPATH
by terryakiee
Summary: Krist Perawat adalah laki-laki polos berwajah manis. Hidupnya berubah ketika ia menjadi adik tiri dari seorang Singto Prachaya. Laki-laki dingin, jenius dan kejam yang mengaku dirinya adalah seorang sosiopat. Krist percaya bahwa seorang sosiopat bisa sembuh. Dengan itu, iapun berusaha membuat Singto kembali normal. Berhasilkah Krist membuat Singto menjadi manusia yang berperasa?
1. PROLOGUE

Started 21st march 2018

On wattpad

Just Call me by my name, terry

.

.

.

.

.

"Sing, ini Krist. Mulai sekarang ia menjadi adikmu." ujar Tep, ayah Singto.

Mata hitam pekat tajam milik Singto menatap mata kecokelatan sayu milik Krist. 'Seperti pisau' batin Krist begitu melihat Singto untuk pertama kalinya. Singto menatapnya tajam, tak suka.

Krist menunduk canggung tak berani menatap mata hitam itu lagi. Ia seperti baru disengat seratus lebah.

"Terserah." satu katapun keluar dari mulut Singto, dingin.

'Sepertinya dihari ketiga aku akan menyewa apartemen dekat sini' ujar Krist dalam hati. Sungguh ini tak akan beres.

.

.

.

.

.

Aint gonna lie, this is my firstly story and my firstly experience on kinda writing stuff, so i hope you kindly take it with all the typos or weird things you will find

At last

Thank you to read and the feedback


	2. One

"Sing! Dengar pho dulu!"

"Pho kau tak bisa menyuruhku satu kamar dengan si pucat itu. Aku tidak akan mau."

"Dia punya nama Sing."

"Terserah."

"Pho tidak mau dengar alasan apapun! Pokoknya kau sekamar dengannya! Ingat Sing, hanya 2 minggu sampai kamarnya diperbaiki!"

Kini Krist diam didepan sebuah ruangan, mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari ayah dan anaknya ini. Ia merasa tidak enak sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, Krist yang terpergok oleh anak dan ayahnya ini merasa malu. Iapun menatap sekilas wajah Singto yang sudah merah padam sebelum menundukkan pandangannya.

Singto sambil menaiki alisnya, menatap Krist dari bawah kaki sampai atas kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Membuat ayahnya tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Krist yang sudah mengetahui perginya Singto segera menatap Tep, ayah angkatnya itu sambil tersenyum bersalah. Wajahnya seperti ingin dikubur saja daripada ketahuan seperti ini.

"Krist, kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan Singto ya, memang dia seperti itu. Bisakah kau memakluminya?" Kini Tep bertanya sambil menepuk bahu anak tirinya itu. Kristpun mengangguk ragu.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya. Oh ya mulai malam ini kau tidur dikamar Singto ya, sampai kamarmu benar-benar baru." Tambah Tep antusias.

"Oke pho." Krist benar-benar canggung dibuatnya apalagi ketika kata 'pho'. Tep senang mendengarnya karena krist sudah memanggilnya Pho saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kristpun dituntun kekamar Singto oleh salah satu pelayan rumah. Rumah megah bergaya klasik eropa nan tua ini membuat krist canggung dibuatnya. Pagar setinggi tiga sampai empat meter, kolam renang yang luas, satu lapangan yang serba guna, meja makan sepanjang tiga meter, belum lagi fasilitas lainnya seperti perpustakaan luas pribadi, tempat gym dan sebagainya, tapi dengar-dengar rumah megah ini hanya memuat sepuluh kamar utama dan tiga kamar para pelayan. Kamar utama seluas rumah sedang dipinggiran jalan kota dan hanya dipakai dua saja, yaitu Tep sendiri dan kamar Singto, sisanya kamar kosong yang bedebu dan ada yang beberapa hampir rusak. Apa tinggal ditempat seperti ini akan menyenangkan? Pikir Krist ragu.

"Khun Krist kita sudah sampai." Ucap pelayan rumah sopan. Kristpun sadar dari pikirannya. Kemudian ia berterimakasih kepada pelayan tersebut seraya menginjak kamar seorang Singto Prachaya ini. Kamar yang lantainya dilapisi karpet berbulu tebal berwarna hitam. Dari kasur king size, poster-poster, lemari besar, tv tipis nan lebar yang menghias dindingnya, sofa yang terlihat empuk sampai kamar mandi yang tak kalah luasnya. Serba hitam putih.

'Akankah kamarku sebesar ini?' Pikir Krist. Ia pun menaruh kopernya dibawah kasur kingsize milik Singto, berniat agar si empunya kamar tak mengetahui bahwa sebagian barang milik adik tirinya sudah berada disini, Kristpun lalu merebahkan diri diatas kasur Singto.

"Golden chocolate parfume." gumamnya ketika mencium bau khas kasur Singto. Seketika Krist tersenyum. Tak tahu kenapa.

Dengan antusias Kristpun menoleh keseliling ruangan dengan keadaan masih berbaring diatas kasur empuk milik Singto. Matanya kini tertuju kearah beberapa poster yang memiliki kalimat yang sama tertulis,

"I am Singto Prachaya and i am a sociopath."

Kristpun heran, kedua alisnya bertautan dan kekehanpun keluar dari bibir manis Krist.

"Kau dulu bersekolah dimana Krist?"

"Sekolah menengah atas Charudag pho."

Momen yang sepi ini mulai terdengar ramai karena ulah sendok yang berdentingan dengan piring serta perbincangan kecil Krist, Naek-ibu kandung Krist-dan Tep.

Malam ini dimeja makan yang panjang sudah diduduki oleh Krist, Tep, Naek dan oh ya satu lagi, si balok es antartika, Singto. Mulai saat ini Krist mempunyai nama sebutan untuk kakak tirinya itu, yaitu si balok es antartika.

Singto terlihat jengkel ketika Krist sudah berani memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan pho. Sedari tadi ditatapnya Krist dengan tatapan predator.

"Sing, mulai besok, Krist berangkat kuliah dengan mu dan ka-"

"Pho come on. You have a lot money you better buy a new car for him as soon as possible!" Singto pun geram dengan perkataan phonya, nada bicaranya tepat sasaran dan terdapat tekanan disetiap katanya. Iapun bangkit dari kursi makan seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dan sebaiknya pisahkan si pucat itu dariku. Mulai dari kamar sampai kuliah." Tambah Singto menekankan seluruh perkataannya. Sebelum ia menghilang, kedua mata hitam pekatnya tersebut sudah menikam kedua mata cokelat milik Krist.

Seluruh penghuni kecuali Krist tertegun melihat tingkah laku Singto yang semena-mena. Tep tidak menyangka anaknya akan melakukan itu didepan ibu tirinya, malah ia berpikir Singto akan menahan dan menerima semuanya didepan Naek, ternyata ia salah besar. Sedangkan Krist? Sungguh apa yang dikatakan Singto tidak terlalu ditangkap oleh otak dan telinga Krist, jujur saja Krist tak handal bahasa inggris, intinya ia tahu pasti kalau Singto tak suka terhadap Krist dan ia tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Krist. Krist merasakan hatinya mulai menimbulkan remukan kecil.

"Oh sayangku, maafkan Singto ia menjadi begitu.." Tep pun meminta maaf kepada krist dan Naek.

"Tak apa Tep, aku memahaminya." Naekpun tersenyum bertanda ia mengerti dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Krist pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sambil berfikir keras.

'Bagaimana jadinya jika aku hidup selamanya disini seatap dengan seorang Singto Prachaya yang matanya setajam pisau, kelakuannya sedingin balok es antartika dan ketampanannya sepanas api dilapisan inti bumi?' Batin Krist ngeri.

Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat seram bagi Krist ketimbang film horror di bioskop-bioskop. Apa itu? Apalagi kalau bukan waktu tidur, dimana ini adalah pertama kalinya Krist akan mengetuk kamar Singto dan meminta izin untuk tidur bersamanya.

Tok tok tok!

Tetap hening

Kristpun mencoba membuka kenop pintu. Dan ternyata terkunci. Duh Krist, seantero thailand juga tahu kalau kini orang yang didalam akan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat dari sosok sepertimu. Krist jadi bodoh karena kejadian ini.

Kristpun melirik jam tangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima menit. Seluruh ruangan menjadi redup, Tep dan ibunya sudah tidak terlihat sejak makan malam tadi. Iapun benar-benar dibuat bodoh karena ulah Singto. Apa yang ia lakukan? Dimana ia akan tidur? Terlintas ruang tv dipikirannya. Dimana tempat itu terletak dilantai dua. Beberapa meter didepan kamar Singto.

Iapun mengambil hoodie nya, dipakainya benda hangat tersebut dan segera tidur diatas sofa yang empuk itu sambil memikirkan kehidupannya.

Kristpun tertidur.

"Khun...khun..bangun ini sudah pagi." terdengar suara samar-samar seorang wanita tak dikenal. Karenanya, Krist buru-buru bangkit untuk bangun. Iapun terbelalak melihat matahari yang sudah mengeluarkan cahayanya dari jendela-jendela raksasa. Iapun melirik ke jam tangannya.

"HAH TUJUH TIGA PULUH?! Yang benar saja?! TIGA PULUH MENIT LAGI KELAS DIMULAI?!"

Kristpun berlari mencari barang-barangnya dikamar ibunya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Iapun mencari kemana-mana, sesekali sambil menjambak rambut berponi nan halusnya.

Tunggu! Sesuatu terlintas dipikiran Krist. Apa itu? Samar-samar iapun membelah-belah lagi ingatannya.

Yang benar saja! Ia baru ingat, kopernya masih terletak dibawah kasur Singto. Sungguh ini tidak akan bernasib baik. Kristpun menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan menuju kamar Singto dan meminta kopernya atau ia akan pergi ke kampus dengan pakaian lama dan dengan keadaan menjijikan seperti ini? Oke, sepertinya ia akan memilih pilihan pertama.

Kristpun berjalan menuju kamar Singto sambil mengulang-ulang doa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik seperti sebelumnya. Satu meter sebelum tepat didepan pintu kamar Singto, Kristpun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan kini ia dibuat heran karena tiba-tiba ia melihat pintu kamar Singto sudah terbuka sedikit.

Iapun mengetuknya, sebelumnya tak lupa untuk berdoa kembali.

Tok tok tok!

Tak ada jawaban. Iapun mengetuk untuk kedua kalinya. Dan tetap tak ada jawaban.

Karena memang Krist diciptakan untuk nekat dan iseng. Iapun membuka sedikit demi sedikit pintu kamar Singto kemudian mengintip kedalamnya. Kosong.

Kristpun menghembuskan napas lega dan sedetik kemudian ia berani untuk melangkah kedalam dan akhirnya berhenti tepat dimana ia ingin mengambil sesuatu. Iapun berjongkok meraba-raba kebawah kasur Singto. Karena merasa belum menyentuh apapun wajahnya pun ikut mengintip sambil mulai memasukkan kepalanya kedalam kolong dimana ia rasa koper tersebut masuk kedalam lebih dalam.

"Shia' kau kenapa nakal sekali sih masuk terlalu dalam? Menyusahkan saja." Gerutu Krist pada diri sendiri sambil menggapai koper besarnya yang jauh berada didalam kolong. Kemudian Iapun mengeluarkan kopernya seraya kembali ke posisi semula.

DEG!

Dilihatnya Singto yang sedang menatapnya dingin-tunggu, Krist tak tahu apa sebutan tatapan itu, intinya tatapan tersebut berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Krist naik. Yang paling buruknya Singto hanya memakai handuk untuk bagian bawahnya, sepertinya ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Terlihat api yang menyala-nyala di matanya. Kristpun tertegun tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Singtopun membuka suaranya yang sedingin es. Tenang tapi menusuk. 'Setelah satu abad akhirnya kau berbicara wahai balok es antartika' batin krist antara kagum dan kaget.

"Uh-uh..aku ingin mengambil koperku yang tertinggal disini P'." Jawab Krist canggung seraya bangkit dari jongkoknya.

'Oke, jangan nervous krist ini pertama kalinya kau mengobrol pribadi dengannya. Jangan merusak momenmu dengan abang tirimu walaupun itu momen dingin.' Hibur Krist dalam hati.

Sejujurnya Krist sangat terganggu dengan keadaan Singto yang shirtless dan hanya menggunakan handuk kecil. Iapun menelan ludah karena benar-benar sadar bahwa Singto sungguh hot terlihat shirtless seperti ini. Rambut yang basah, perut yang sudah terbentuk itu, itulah yang ada dipikiran Krist. Sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak Kristpun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

DUG!

Tak dipungkiri Singto pun meraih kerah baju Krist kasar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Krist memojokkannya kedinding kamarnya. Kristpun kaget terbelalak. Tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa Singto benar-benar akan menghajarnya. Iapun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap mata gelap milik Singto.

Singtopun menatap laki-laki didepannya ini. Bibir pink, rambut berponi halus yang sangat touchable, lesung pipi yang terlihat jelas walaupun ia sedang tidak tersenyum melainkan mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Ingat pucat culun! Kau bukan siapa-siapa dirumah ini! Kau bukan pelayan disini, apalagi adik tiriku?! Jangan berani-berani masuk kekamar ini tanpa seizin dariku! MENGERTI!?" Singtopun berteriak menekan kata-katanya sambil menekan tubuh Krist dengan tubuhnya yang atletis. Krist tetap memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap mata Singto. Tadi itu adalah kalimat terpanjang dan terseram dari mulut Singto. Jangan heran kalau kali ini Krist benar-benar ketakutan. Kristpun hanya mengangguk cepat tanda mengerti.

"Dan satu lagi moron, jangan berani-beraninya kau mengaku bahwa kau adalah adik tiri atau pelayan atau seorang teman yang tinggal satu atap disini denganku kepada teman-temanku atau pun warga sekolah! mengerti?!" Singto melanjutkan, seakan-akan dia benar-benar diluar kendali. Sesungguhnya Singto bukanlah tipe cerewet tapi kali ini ia tak bisa. Benar-benar tak bisa. Kini Kristpun menundukkan kepalanya ia lelah untuk memejamkan matanya.

GLEK!

Kristpun dibuat kaget karena sebuah pemandangan. Iapun melotot karena melihat pemandangan dibawah, antara ia dan Singto.

"P'-" iapun memanggil Singto seraya merubah posisi wajahnya kearah kiri. Sehingga tidak perlu menatap mata mematikan itu.

"Jangan bicara! Aku belum selesai! Tatap mataku!"

"Ta-tapi, handukmu.." Tambah Krist sambil menunjuk kearah bawah sana. Dan masih tetap tidak ingin menatap mata Singto sedekat ini.

"Apa sih-?"

Singto yang penasaran dengan perkataan Krist segera melihat sesuatu yang ia tuju.

'TF!' Batin Singto kaget bahkan sekarang wajahnya juga terlihat kaget dan malu. Singtopun dibuat diam karena pemandangan dimana mereka sangat dekat dan menempel, membuat milik mereka masing-masing bertemu satu sama lain, bahkan bukan itu saja yang paling parah, melainkan handuk Singto yang ia pakai kini jatuh dilantai. Kristpun menelan ludah tak tahu harus bagaimana, apa dia harus menjauh dan mau tidak mau kemungkinan akan melihat milik Singto atau tetap seperti ini hingga sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar dugaan akan terjadi?jantung Krist berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat dibandingkan ia bersama mantan-mantannya. Sedangkan Singto? Jangan tanya, jantungnya tidak kalah berdegup kencang pula. Kini Singto sangat sangat malu. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan malu dalam hidupnya.

Apa yang harus mereka berdua lakukan selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Find me on wattpad to see more chapters! At last thank you and dont forget the feedback:))


	3. Two

Kini duduklah Krist di salah satu tempat duduk di lapangan basket kampusnya. Selesai menghadiri kelas pertamanya Krist ke kantin dan membeli susu pink setelah itu ia menuju lapangan basket yang sepi, terduduk lemas disana. Pikirannya bercampur kesal dan kagum akan seseorang. Sedari tadi di kelas ia benar-benar tidak fokus. Kalian tahukan kenapa? kejadian itu benar-benar menghantui dan membakar serta melelehkan hati krist hingga detik ini..

"P'-" Kristpun memanggil Singto seraya merubah posisi wajahnya kearah kiri. Sehingga tidak perlu menatap mata mematikan itu.

"Jangan bicara! Aku belum selesai! Tatap mataku!"

"Ta-tapi, handukmu.." tambah Krist sambil menunjuk kearah bawah sana. Dan masih tetap tidak ingin menatap mata Singto sedekat ini.

"Apa sih-?"

Singto yang penasaran dengan perkataan Krist segera melihat sesuatu yang ia tuju.

'TF!' Batin Singto kaget bahkan sekarang wajahnya juga terlihat kaget dan malu. Singtopun dibuat diam karena pemandangan dimana mereka sangat dekat dan menempel, membuat milik mereka masing-masing bertemu satu sama lain, bahkan bukan itu saja yang paling parah, melainkan handuk singto yang ia pakai kini jatuh dilantai. Kristpun menelan ludah tak tahu harus bagaimana, apa dia harus menjauh dan mau tidak mau kemungkinan akan melihat milik singto apa tetap seperti ini hingga sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar dugaan akan terjadi? Jantung Krist berdegup 100 kali lebih cepat dibandingkan ia bersama mantan-mantannya. Sedangkan Singto? jangan tanya, jantungnya tidak kalah berdegup kencang pula. Kini Singto sangat sangat malu. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan semalu ini dalam hidupnya. Mana bisa singto tetap diam, layaknya es batu?

"K-kau!" Singtopun bersuara kembali setelah sepuluh detik mereka membisu dalam diam.

"A-pa?" Krist dengan nada polosnya menjawab.

"Hei bodoh pejamkan matamu!" Singto semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di kerah baju Krist.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus pejamkan mataku P'?" Dengan masih nada bodohnya Krist kali ini menatap mata hitam itu dengan sejuta keberaniannya. Misteri dan dingin serta...indah(?) -itulah kata-kata yang muncul dari otak Krist ketika menatap kedua mata Singto.

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh apa bagaimana sih? Cepat tutup matamu! Aku ingin memakai handukku idiot!" Singto berteriak lagi dengan wajah merah nya yang benar-benar tercetak di wajah tampannya. Krist yang melihat ini kaget sedetik kemudian ia menahan senyumnya. 'jadi dia malu' batin Krist. Kini Singto benar-benar terhina dengan adik tirinya ini.

"Oohh kau ingin memakai handukmu?kenapa tak bilang? Tak perlu menyuruhku menutup mata, cukup menengok kearah lain P'." tidak tahu setan datang dari mana Krist benar-benar menjawab perkataan Singto. Kini krist tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang Singto, si balok es antartika. Cukup mencerewetinya saja anggap semua itu lelucon?

Dirasakannya milik Singto masih menyentuh miliknya. Krist melotot dalam pejaman matanya seraya sadar akan suatu hal..

'Besar..'

Krist! Untung Singto bukan mr. X yang bisa membaca pikiran orang, kalau iya, mungkin yang tertinggal dirumah besar ini hanya celana dalamnya saja.

"Pucat, tutup matamu sampai aku memperbolehkanmu membukanya." kini nadanya dingin, tidak ada tanda kemarahan, datar dan serius. Kristpun bergedik ngeri seraya menutup kedua matanya. Sekarang singto berubah menjadi balok es antartika lagi.

Kalau dilihat-lihat kini Krist bagai ingin diperkosa oleh kakak tirinya ini. Ia tak berani melawan, terlihat seperti ia juga ingin. eh(?).

'Yaampun Krist dia kakakmu bodoh, mana mungkin ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula memang dia rela melakukan hal itu ke sesama jenis? Boro-boro kekasih, adik saja belum tentu kau dianggap olehnya' pikir Krist keras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Selesai." suara Singto muncul lagi datar dingin seperti biasanya. Kristpun membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Singto sudah memakai baju untuk kuliahnya. Kemeja putih ketat yang menyeplakkan perut berbalok tan itu. Krist menelan ludah.

"Kenapa kau masuk kekamarku seenaknya? Dan menaruh koper semaumu?" Singto bertanya menatapnya datar.

"Bu-bukan aku yang menaruhnya P', tapi pelayan." Krist mencoba berbohong.

Singto tersenyum kecut. Seraya berkata "kau ingin bermain denganku ya ternyata?"

"Tidak p', aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu. Tapi memang-"

"Saat aku ingin masuk kedalam kamarku, aku melihat pintu kamar ku terbuka, pelayan hingga pho tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kamarku dalam keadaan pintu terbuka, karena aku orang yang sensitif, kecuali memang ada orang asing dan 'baru' yang berkunjung kesini. Lagipula aku sudah menempelkan kartu peringatan untuk tutup kembali pintu kamarku setelah kalian berkunjung, kecuali orang yang butik dan memiliki IQ rendah seperti dirimu pasti tidak akan sadar akan hal itu. Dan masalah koper, pelayan tidak pernah menaruh koper dibawah kolong kasur. Mereka akan menaruhnya di lemari khusus koper. Dan yang terakhir. Kasurku yang berantakkan bekas orang tertidur. Aku tidak pernah menyentuh kasurku kecuali untuk tidur malam hari. Kau lihat sofa santai nan besar disana? Aku selalu menghabiskan hariku kecuali tidur disana. Jadi masih ingin berbohong, pucat?" Dengan lancar nya Singto mengeluarkan kalimat panjang kali lebar itu. Krist mematung.

"Lain kali, pilih rival yang sebanding dengan otakmu untuk diajak bermain." tambah singto seraya beranjak pergi dari kamar nya. Wajahnya tetap datar.

Krist? Wajahnya pucat.

Krist masih mematung disana. Tak bergerak sekalipun. Disisi lain Krist Terkagum-kagum dengan kecerdasan Singto Prachaya, kalimat-kalimat Singto yang diluar dugaan, karisma kakaknya, semua itu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

Tapi..

Disisi lain ia kesal akan kakaknya itu, sifat dingin es balok antartikanya, kasar, jahat, pendiam. Apalagi sebutan Singto padanya : pucat, bodoh, butik, culun. Yang parahnya IQ rendah. Hei Krist bisa main gitar dan drum dengan handal tahu!suaranya indah! Ia masuk dalam band ketika SMA dulu. Ia juga bisa main sepak bola, dulu saat SMA dia masuk tim futsal sebagai gelandang tengah dan memenangkan 3 perlombaan. Singto saja yang sebut seenaknya.

Kristpun bergumal sambil memonyongkan bibir manis nya. Seperti orang gila yang ngambek sendiri. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hoi, kau Krist kan, yang anak baru tadi?" Seorang laki-laki bermata sipit hampir hilang itupun bertanya seraya menepuk bahu Krist. Krist ingat laki- laki ini yang tadi meminum minuman khusus penghilang nyeri datang bulan untuk perempuan. Seketika Krist menahan tawanya dalam hati.

"Ah iya," jawab Krist mencoba biasa. Inilah akibat baru berkenalan dengan orang. Krist pemalu. Tapi jika sudah mengenalnya ia akan malu-maluin.

"Aku Off." laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Off itu menampilkan cengiran lebar nya. Krist hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Krist, Krist Perawat." jawab Krist sambil menyesap susu pink nya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Krist? Kau penyuka basket? Atau ingin mematai-matai salah satu pemain basket disana?" Tanya Off diikuti kekehan.

Krist terperanjap. Jadi sedari tadi sudah ada 2 tim yang bermain basket. Sungguh, Singto membuat semua pandangannya buyar. eh Singto?

"Ahh tidak, hanya.." kalimat Krist terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja memasuki pikirannya.

Ya, disanalah Singto Prachaya sedang bermain basket bersama timnya. Menggunakan seragam basket tanpa lengan. Otot-otot lengannya terlihat bagai mengundang siapa saja yang melihatnya. Keringat yang bercucuran di leher dan pelipisnya.

"Seksi sekali.." dua kata keluar begitu saja dari mulut imut Krist. Sungguh Krist ingin ketukang jahit setelah ini meminta mulutnya dijahit, sekaligus vermak agar semakin kuat.

"Seksi? Wahhh jadi benar kau penggemar dari salah satu mereka ya? Siapa, Krist? Siapa yang kau maksud tadi?" Off dengan antusias ikut melihat ke arah mata Krist.

Belum Krist menjawab Off sudah menebak jitu.

"Ahhh.. Singto Prachaya, si dingin kejam yang mengaku seorang sosiopat?" lontar Off begitu saja.

Kristpun menoleh ketika Off tahu nama itu. Iapun antusias sendiri dalam hati. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui seluk beluk seorang Singto Prachaya.

"Kau tahu dia sosiopat darimana?" Krist bertanya sekarang wajahnya menghadap Off.

"Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Singto Prachaya, sang sosiopat dari fakultas teknik, Krist? Lihat, semua wanita-wanita bahkan laki-laki yang sudah membawa sifat uke dan seme nya berbondong-bondong ingin melihat laki-laki yang tidak berperasaan itu, tapi aku sih ogah." ujar Off antusias. Tangannya menggapai minuman Krist dan meminumnya. 'Anak ini,asal saja' batin Krist melihat tingkah laku Off. Sedetik kemudian pikirannya kembali kepada penjelasan Off.

"Kau? Kau juga kesini karena Singto?" Krist penasaran.

"Tidaklah! Aku kesini karena kau terlihat butuh teman. Jadi ya seperti itu." jelas Off matanya menatap ke pertandingan kembali.

"Jadi dia seterkenal itu?" Krist memulai percakapan lagi, terdengar lebih tidak terlalu penasaran.

"Iya! Dengar-dengar ia sungguh kejam. Benar, jika memang dia itu sosiopat, dia saja mengakui bahwa dirinya seorang sosiopat asal kau tahu. Tidak ada perasaan! Sungguh! Dulu pernah ada pemuda yang tidak sengaja tersrempet oleh mobilnya. Diapun hanya diam pergi. Menengok pun tidak. Pantas ia tak punya pacar, dia kejam. Tak punya hati. Beratus orang ia tolak Krist. Tapi karena ia dari keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang, pihak kampus pun hanya bisa diam. Orang tua Singto pun kabarnya juga memberitahu pihak kampus kalau anaknya memang ada keterbelakangan mental. Tapi itu masih rumor sih belum ada kejelasan lebih." Off pun menjelaskan.

"Dia juga tidak pernah bicara, ia hanya bicara kepada sahabat-sahabat sejak kecilnya yaitu New, Oaujun, Nammon dan Tee. Walaupun kejam tetap saja ia banyak fans nya, Krist. Dan satu lagi, kenapa ia tidak pernah didepak dari kampus ini. Singto orang yang jenius Krist asal kau tau. Olimpiade dan beberapa perlombaan internasional di raihnya. Banyak dosen yang kadang dibenarkan oleh Singto. Malah rumornya ia bisa menebak apa yang tadi malam kita lakukan dari hanya berdeduksi. Sungguh unik bukan? Sungguh disayangkan ia masih sendiri..ckck." sambung Off lagi dengan panjang lebar hingga tak sadar bahwa susu pink Krist sudah lenyap ditangannya.

"Dan kau tahu, sebenarnya umur Singto hanya berbeda setahun dengan kita, Krist. Tapi sekarang ia ada di tingkat 4. Gila kan?" Ujar Off lagi. Krist membelalakkan matanya. Hah?berbeda satu tahun,tapi sekarang berada ditingkat 4? Krist benar-benar sudah kagum dengan kakaknya ini, sungguh.

Melihat Krist yang diam, mata berbinar Off pun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Jadi kau tertarik dengan Singto, Krist?" Tanya Off masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ahh yang benar saja. Tidak..aku hanya merasa pernah melihat wajahnya Off, tak lebih." bohong Krist.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau maksud seksi tadi?" Off bertanya lagi tak yakin.

"Aku melihat cheerleader tadi disana. Dan memang seksi..aku tertarik saja." bohong Krist lagi dengan sukses. Offpun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum bercerita tentang dirimu dikelas tadi Krist? Kau tinggal dimana?" Seketika pertanyaan Off membuat Krist diam. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Apakah jujur dan hanya memberitahukan hal ini ke Off saja? Mungkin lebih baik ia berterus terang kepada teman pertamanya ini.

"Aku tinggal di-"

"KRIST AWAS!"

BUK!

belum Krist menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah bola basket mendarat sempurna diwajah imut nya.

Off yang melihat Krist tumbang dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar dengan lancar segera berteriak meminta pertolongan orang-orang sekitar.

"New! Singto kemana?! Bagaimana ini?!" Salah satu pemain dari tim basketpun bersuara.

"Kau kan tahu Tee dia seperti apa!lupakan dia!" laki-laki yang bernama New itupun menjawab perkataan temannya yang bernama Tee, seraya membantu menggendong Krist untuk dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

"Sungguh New, kita bisa kena masalah karena Singto membuat anak orang ambruk separah ini!" Seru Tee lagi.

Krist yang masih sadar, melihat wajah Singto dari kejauhan. Krist berharap..berharap sekali kakaknya itu khawatir dan menggendongnya. Tapi semua diluar dugaan, Singto membalikkan badannya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celananya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Dan seluruh penglihatan Krist pun menjadi gelap seketika.


	4. Three

Koridor rumah sakit yang seharusnya terlihat sepi dan sunyi kini berbanding terbalik. Berdirilah dua pria dewasa dan pria muda didepan sebuah ruang periksa yang tidak lain Singto dan Tep ayahnya. Wajah Tep yang sedang memerah terus mengintimidasi putranya tersebut.

"Sing mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini!?" Tep bertanya kepada anak lelakinya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"..."

"Ini adikmu Singto, adikmu!" Tegas Tep lagi.

"...tiri." Akhirnya Singto bicara, singkat dan padat. Wajahnya masih menghadap lurus kedepan.

"Singto tatap mata saya." Tep menekankan kata-katanya dengan nada dan bahasa yang berbeda yang artinya ia sudah diujung tanduk. Sesuatu kebiasaannya.

Singtopun menatap mata pho nya. Benar-benar tak ada ekspresi takut, marah, sedih senang tidak ada sama sekali.

"Singto, ini bukan masalah sebesar apa kesalahan yang kau perbuat, tapi seberapa besar tanggung jawabmu terhadap kesalahan yang kau buat." ujar Tep seraya menghembuskan napasnya tanda lelah.

"Saya tahu 'dirimu'..." tambahnya lagi

"Saya tahu-" belum selesai Tep mengakhiri perkataannya, dokter keluar dari ruangan periksa Krist membuat Tep berhenti bicara dan menanggapi dokter tersebut.

"Dengan tuan Tep Ruangroj?" Dokterpun berbicara.

"Ya, saya dok." jawab Tep seraya menghiraukan Singto yang masih disana berdiri dengan tatapannya lurus kedepan.

"Bapak bisa kedalam menunggu anak bapak, dan sembari saya jelaskan masalahnya." ujar dokter lagi seraya membuka pintu ruang Krist diperiksa.

Tep pun mengangguk seraya mengikuti dokter tersebut. Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam ruangan Krist, dilihatnya lagi putra satu-satu sedarah dengannya itu berjalan berlawanan arah alias pergi meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit dengan gayanya yang khas, memasuki kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Dan hanya meninggalkan kata 'tiri' tadi.

'Aku saja yang notabene ayah kandung mu menganggapmu seorang yang gila Sing, apalagi orang lain? Mungkin bagi mereka kau sebuah kutukan yang jatuh ke bumi' batin Tep dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Naek,, maafkan aku, sungguh sayang, maafkan aku."

"Tak apa Tep, aku mengerti dia hanya membenci keputusan ini saja sayang."

"Tidak Naek tidak, aku semestinya menjelaskan padamu, jika-"

Sayup-sayup suara ibu dan ayahnya ditelinga Krist terdengar jelas. Ternyata ia sudah siuman. Membuat Tep dan Naek memberhentikan percakapan mereka seketika.

Raut wajah Krist mengerut. Seperti mencerna perkataan terpotong Tep tadi yang sempat terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Krist oh tuhan,," Naek seketika langsung menghampiri Krist lebih dekat seraya mengusap rambut berponi halus itu. Krist pun berusaha tersenyum karena masih terasa aneh pada bagian hidungnya yang diperban.

"Kau tak apa nak? Aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang Singto lakukan padamu." Tep langsung menghujani perkataannya yang diikuti genggaman tangannya ke tangan Krist.

"Tak apa pho, mae, lagipula itu kecelakaan. Aku baik-baik saja kok." ucap Krist seraya menegakkan tubuhnya.

'Kecelakaan ataupun tidak itu bukan yang terpenting, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana Singto bertanggung jawab dan menanggapi kejadian ini, Krist' batin Tep, ia sungguh lelah.

Tep yang mendengar perkataan Krist sangat terharu dan kecewa. Ia terharu karena melihat kebaikan dan ketabahan Krist serta kepolosannya. Dan ia juga kecewa pada putra sedarahnya yang sungguh diluar batas dan tetap sama.

Kini duduklah Krist diatas kasur Singto. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia jadi parno karena kejadian kemarin itu, dimana ia dan Singto..

'Haik! Ngapain sih aku ingat-ingat itu lagi! Lupakan lupakan!' Batin Krist seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya. Naek yang kebetulan baru memasuki kamar Singto dengan sebuah nampan heran karenanya.

"Krist, ada apa? Kenapa pukul-pukul begitu?"

"Ahh, tidak hanya teringat sesuatu..tak penting mae." jawab Krist canggung seraya memberikan senyum manis nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian masuklah Tep dengan senyum berkarisma nya. Sama persis seperti milik Singto. Krist jadi teringat si balok es antartika itu. Kemana dia? Inikan sudah pukul setengah sebelas. Apa dia sudah makan malam? Batin krist keras.

"Sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir, kau akan tidur disini mulai malam ini hingga dua minggu kedepan. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Jadi jangan takut Krist." jelas Tep seraya menepuk bahu Krist lembut. Kristpun tersenyum bertanda terima kasih.

Setelah Naek menyuruh Krist meminum obatnya Naek dan Tep pun meninggalkan krist dikamar Singto.

Tiga puluh menit...

Enam puluh menit...

Sembilan puluh menit...

Sedari tadi Krist hanya membuka-tutup matanya. Ia tak bisa tidur. Selain tiba-tiba hidungnya sakit ia masih memikirkan si balok es antartika itu. Kristpun Tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa memikirkan sosok dingin itu.

Hingga sebuah suara membuat Krist benar-benar terbangun dari dunianya. Suara dari luar ruangan terdengar ditelinga Krist.

"Singto, Singto!"

"..."

"Sing, sekarang Krist dikamar mu. Kau tidah boleh mengusir-usirnya lagi! Mengerti!?"

"..."

"Sing!"

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Singto terbuka. Krist yang menyadari itu langsung berpura-pura tidur karena ia sadar betul siapa yang membuka pintu kamar yang ia tempati ini.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Krist semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Krist yang mendengar dibuat takut karenanya.

'Tuhan, aku akan mati. Tolong aku! Hapus semua dosaku tuhan! Tuhan aku ingin menikah dulu dan memiliki anak yang lucu' Doa nya dalam hati.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tak ada kerusuhan. Krist pun heran. Singto kemana? Bukannya ia akan memukulinya? Melemparnya? Memakinya?

Dengan segenap keberaniannya dibukakannya sedikit selimut yang ia pakai. Kristpun melihat kedepan terlebih dahulu bisa saja si balok es antartika ini tiba-tiba menyerang dari depan. Akan tetapi Krist tak melihatnya. Di luaskan lagi pandangannya ke belakang samping kiri-kanan. Tak ada.

Kristpun mengucek kedua matanya ketika melihat sesuatu yang janggal diatas sofa king size milik Singto. Krist bergedik ngeri ketika mengetahui bahwa Singto sudah berbaring tengkurap diatas sana. Menggambarkan seolah ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

Kristpun tersenyum. 'Kapan aku akan menjadi sandaran mu ketika kau lelah P'?' Batin Krist yang diikuti kutukan maut setelahnya karena pikiran yang aneh-aneh tersebut.

Sadar bahwa Singto sudah pergi dari raganya. Krist pun mendekat. Ingin melihat lebih dekat dan jelas wajah si balok es antartika ini. Tetapi sedekat-dekatnya ia mendekati Singto, tak kurang dari dua meter.

Melihat tubuh Singto yang tidak terbalut selimut Krist pun merasa tidak enak dan..um.. sedikit khawatir(?). Jadi kembali lah ia ke kasur Singto mengambil selimut raksasanya dan membawanya ke seberang ruangan dimana sofa besar milik Singto berada.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan takut, diselimutinya Singto. Ia tak berani menghadap wajah tampan nan beku itu. Krist takut ia akan 'mati' saat itu juga. Jadi Krist menyelimuti dimana wajah Singto membelakanginya.

Dilihatnya tubuh yang sangat atletis dan nyaman itu. seketika Krist tersenyum karenanya. Iapun heran tak tahu kenapa. Krist tidak membencinya, Krist tidak marah, Krist tidak menyesal. Benar-benar tidak. Ia malah senang dan bangga dengan mengenal sosok unik ini.

'Aku tidak marah p', tidak benci. Justru aku bahagia mengenal sosok unikmu. Aku berjanji suatu hari aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang benar-benar masuk ke pikiran mu, aku berjanji aku akan menghilangkan gelar sosiopath S3 mu dari dirimu, aku janji dan aku yakin suatu hari itu akan terjadi.' Janji Krist dalam hati. Kini tidak ada keraguan dan penolakan dari dirinya. Dengan posisi yang masih sama Krist menjadi terdiam tersenyum sendiri, Singto benar-benar memaksa masuk kedalam pikirannya.

"Pergi dari tempatmu atau aku akan melempar ponselku tepat ke wajahmu, tidak peduli hidungmu baru cidera dan seberapa harga ponsel ini."

Deg!

Seketika sebuah suara muncul membuat Krist terbirit-terbirit kembali ke kasur Singto.

"Kau tahu Krist semenjak kejadian kemarin, seluruh kampus jadi mengenal mu tahu!" Seru Off dengan antusias. Kini dikampus, Krist dan Off sudah bertemu kembali. Mereka sedang berada dikantin, dengan Keadaan dimana Krist dipandang oleh banyak mata. Kristpun sudah biasa toh, sejak SMA dia selalu jadi bahan omongan dan perhatian orang-orang, apalagi kalau bukan keimutan dan ketampanannya(?).

"Sudah biasa Off. Akukan memang tampan." jawab Krist dengan nada santai dan sombong.

"Hei aku belum selesai! Kau itu banyak dibicarakan bukan karena kau tampan bodoh! Karena kesabaran kau terhadap Singto!" Seru Off lagi, Krist terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata Off.

"Baru kali ini ada anak yang sabar dan tidak melakukan hal-hal berbau balas dendam. Karena dari dulu ada saja bocah-bocah yang selalu mempermasalahkan sifat Singto yang sembrono, misalnya mengadu kepada orang tua mereka, bahkan polisi Krist! Hanya kau yang diam saja. Kau aneh. Aku kagum kau penyabar." tambah Off lagi seraya memakan makanan yang ia beli dari kantin dengan lahap.

Krist yang mendengar semua perkataan Off seketika tersenyum bangga, bahagia semua menjadi satu. Ia pikir mungkin dengan bedanya Krist dengan orang lain membuat ia dilirik oleh Singto. Eh?

"Kau diam saja kentut badak!" Off yang merasa didiamkan menyenggol bahu Krist. Krist pun terperangah.

"Ahh apa iya aku sepenyabar itu Off?biasa saja ah. Aku hanya malas meladeni orang aneh seperti dia." ujar Krist bohong sambil memonyongkan bibirnya tanda tak setuju.

eh!

Sedetik kemudian Krist tersenyum lebar. Seraya menegakkan duduknya bertanda ia baru saja memiliki sebuah rencana.

"Oh iya maaf kemarin aku tak bisa menjenguk dan menemani mu Krist. Ibuku menyuruhku menjemput adik ku. Memang sialan dia selalu saja merepotkan-"

"Off duluan saja ya ke kelas, aku ingin mengurus sesuatu!" Belum Off bercerita Krist sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkan temannya yang sedang bercerita itu. Off yang diperlakukan demikian seraya mengumpat-umpat nama Krist.

Disinilah Krist berada. Sebuah kedai minuman di area kampus nya. Iapun memesan minuman kesukaan nya seperti biasa, susu pink.

Krist pun terdiam ketika ingin memesan sebuah minuman lagi. Iapun baru sadar bahwa orang yang ingin ia beri ini belum pernah memberitahu apa minuman atau makanan favoritnya. Toh, bicara saja tak pernah Krist bisa menghitung kalimat dan kata apa saja yang pernah orang ini katakan padanya. Krist pun mencatat semua perkataan yang pernah orang ini katakan dibuku note kecilnya, sungguh ia tak bohong. Benar-benar niat bukan?

"Jadi kau ingin memesan apa lagi nong?" Penjual minuman yang merasa didiamkan mulai merasa risih.

"Ah iya, iced coffee saja satu P'." Kristpun memutuskan. Mungkin ini yang disukai Singto(?) Iapun Kemudian membayarnya dan duduk terlebih dahulu disebuah kursi taman.

Iapun mulai menulis diatas sebuah stick note berukuran kecil seraya tersenyum.

'Yang semangat P' belajarnya:)'

Selesai sudah, Kristpun menuju gedung fakultas teknik dimana Singto belajar. Tidak jauh dari gedung fakultas Krist, fakultas ekonomi. Kristpun celingukkan ke kanan ke kiri. Bagaimana caranya ia meyakinkan Singto melihat dan meminum minumannya? Dengan ragu-ragu Krist pun menuju kantin fakultas teknik berniat mencari sosok dingin itu. Sebenarnya ini sangat beresiko tapi Krist tidak peduli. Ini adalah salah satu cara bagaimana mengenal Singto Prachaya, kakak tirinya.

"Permisi, Pak saya minta tolong boleh?" Kristpun bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan kantin.

"Ya boleh ada apa?"

"Tolong berikan minuman ini kepada salah satu laki-laki yang berkumpul disana pak, orangnya bernama Singto Prachaya, tolong ya pak, jangan beritahu saya yang memberikannya ya. Dan jangan lupa bapak lihat apa yang ia lakukan pada minuman ini. Terimakasih pak." Jelas Krist pada pelayan tersebut.

Buru-buru Krist dengan wajah sumringahnya pergi dari tempat itu. Bisa saja Singto melihatnya. Itu sangat berbahaya bagi seluruh nusa dan bangsa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima belas menit. Hampir seluruh kelas sudah berakhir. Termasuk kelas yang baru saja Krist dan Off masuki.

"Krist! Hei! Jangan lari-lari begitu! Kau masih sakit!" Seru Off ketika melihat Krist langsung berlari setelah tepat keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Tidak bisa Off! Kau pulang duluan saja atau temui aku diparkiran kampus!" Krist yang tergopoh-gopoh terus berlari. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya pelayan kantin, Singto, dan Iced coffee. Krist takut pelayan yang tadi siang ia minta tolongi sudah terlanjur pulang.

Setelah sampai sana Krist pun menghela nafas lega bertanda ia senang. Dilihatnya bapak-bapak tadi siang masih berada disana sedang membereskan barang-barang. Dengan cepat Krist pun menghampirinya.

"P-pak..tadi bagaimana...saya yang tadi menitip...minuman..kepada Singto, apakah...ia minum? Dia senang.. tidak?" tanya Krist langsung dengan menghujani pertanyaan kepada bapak tersebut. Kalimatnya terpotong-potong faktor habis berlari kencang.

"Hei Krist! Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu! Aku ingin ikut kau saja!" Tiba-tiba suara Off muncul dari belakang, Krist pun menoleh. Off pun juga kelelahan tapi tidak selelah Krist.

"Krist apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memangnya kau-hei! Krist hidungmu mengeluarkan darah!" Seru Off tiba-tiba ketika melihat darah mengalir lancar dari hidung Krist. Krist yang diberitahu keras kepala. Iapun kembali menghadap pelayan kantin tadi, menghiraukan perkataan Off. Ia masih diambang ujung jurang. Masih digantungi.

"Jadi pak?" Krist pun bertanya lagi, matanya penuh harap. Senyumnya sudah melebar.

"Tadi ia menerimanya.."

Yatuhan Krist ingin terbang rasanya. Krist sudah berhasil cara pertamanya. Beberapa rencana untuk mendekati Singto langsung muncul begitu saja, memaksa masuk ke otaknya. Krist benar-benar tak sabar menjalani rencana berikutnya.

"Tapi ternyata belum sempat terminum ia malah membuangnya di tempat sampah..disitu."

Deg!

Lanjut pelayan tersebut lagi seraya menunjuk tempat sampah yang berada didekat Krist. Krist terdiam beberapa detik. Seperti benar-benar putus harapan. Ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi tak bisa. Iapun mencoba tersenyum. Terukirlah senyuman di wajah imut nya.

'Krist harusnya kau tahu diri ini baru awal jangan pantang menyerah! Singto pasti akan luluh olehmu. ingatkan janjimu tadi malam?semangatlah kau bisa Krist.' Batin Krist keras menyemangati diri sendiri dalam hati dengan senyumnya yang masih terukir diwajahnya.

"Oke pak, terima kasih, maaf merepotkan." ucap Krist seraya tersenyum lebar. Gigi putihnya tak lupa ia tunjukkan juga.

Dilihatnya gelas iced coffee yang bertempel stick note terkapar di hamparan sampah-sampah. Membuat senyumnya pudar. Kristpun mencoba berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Kepalanya pusing karena efek cidera dihidungnya. Otaknya mulai membawa pikirannya ke langit mendung hingga tak terasa darah dari hidungnya sudah menodai baju biru muda Krist sedikit demi sedikit.

Off yang melihat kejadian itu langsung meminta tissue dari pelayan dan menghampiri Krist yang sudah koslet dan secepatnya membantu membersihkan darah yang keluar tersebut.

"Krist jawab aku! Apa yang terjadi kenapa kau-Krist!" Perkataan off terhenti ketika ia merasa Krist lemas dan oleng ketubuhnya. Untung Krist tidak sepenuhnya pingsan. Dirangkulnya tubuh Krist dan dibimbingnya Krist kedalam mobilnya.

"Tidurlah Krist. Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku antar kau pulang." ucap Off. Krist yang masih terdiam tak berbicara benar-benar tak fokus apa yang dikatakan temannya ini. Krist sungguh lelah. Iapun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum tipis. tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

'Tunggu aku meluluhkanmu P' Singto'

"Off kita dimana?" Kristpun bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai disebuah pintu besar sebuah rumah dimana Krist mengenalinya. Dirangkulnya Krist untuk masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

"Ini rumah mu bodoh! Ternyata kau anak orang kaya raya ya Krist. Rumah mu saja seperti rumah keluarga Kardashian!" Seketika Krist terbelalak akan jawaban Off. Iapun spontan berdiri tegak pandangannya mengelilingi sekitar. Oh demi kotoran kuda ini benar-benar rumahnya.

"Off! Kau itu! Ini bukan rumahku tahu!mana mungkin rumahku se-"

"Eits! Kata penjaga depanpun ini rumah mu Krist! Jangan bohongi aku!lagipula tadi kulihat ada mobil yang tadi pagi mengantarmu Krist." belum selesai Off sudah memotong perkataan Krist. Krist yang sudah diujung tanduk tak bisa mengelak.

Dengan tangkas, diraihnya tangan Off dan ditariknya dengan kasar seraya berjalan dengan cepat berniat bersembunyi dikamar Singto atau ruangan lain yang kosong yang tak terlihat agar bisa membuat keadaan aman.

"Off! Sungguh aku membencimu! Darimana kau tahu rumahku, hah?kau seharusnya bilang dulu padaku! Kau sa-"

"Demi janggut Ronald Weasley , kenapa ada Singto Prachaya dan prajuritnya disini!?" Seru Off reflek begitu saja, ketika melihat lima sosok lelaki sedang bersantai disebuah ruangan, dimana lima sosok itu sama-sama menengok kearah Krist dan dirinya.

'Off kau berhasil membuatku benar-benar akan terdepak dari sini.'


End file.
